


Orange

by SparklesWrites



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: Why does he keep changing color? Why does he make her feel so damn orange?? Feelings are hard to explain.





	

See, Thog frustrates her to no end, he's this weird enigma that she can't wrap her head around and he goes around changing colors on her.   
Some days it's red, others it's pink, sometimes green or blue or purple but he always in one way or another makes her feel orange.   
  


Thog notices she's not doing so hot and pulls her outside out to the trade docks, tries to get her to open up about what's going on, what he did to piss her off this time because all she seems to be doing is sulking and glaring at him. Finally she just tells him.   
  


_ "Why are you so damn colorful!?" _ She groans in frustration.   
  


"Ashe, have you gone and hit your head??" Thog furrows his brows at her, a look of concern crossing his face as he places a hand on the back of her head. She swats it away sputtering.   
  


"There you go. There you fucking go again, going fucking  **_pink_ ** on me.  _ Why do you keep changing your color. Why are you so fucking special _ ??"   
  
Thog takes a moment guiding Ashe to sit on the docks with him. The moon reflecting off the water as they settle down. Ashe continues to grow more antsy sitting down. She grips at the edge of her tunic and labors her breathing in a huffing form. Thog places a hand on her back, his voice dropping out of its usual monotone drawl to help her.

 

"Hey. Calm down...  **_Breathe_ ** ." Knowing that he's not going to get a straight answer out of her he calmly asks. "What do you feel right now, about yourself."   
  


"Purple."   
  


"So when you're angry you're purple?"   
  


" _ No _ , I'm  **red** when I'm angry."   
  


"So you're  _ not _ angry." He concludes, she shakes her head.   
  


"But I  _ am _ ."   
  


"You're also... blue?"   
  


"... Yes."   
  


"So just this whole situation makes you very... purple?"   
  


" _ Yes _ !! That's what I've been saying!"

 

_ Red = Angry _

_ Blue = Upset _

_ Purple = Conflicting _   
  


He makes a mental note of these colors.

 

Thog rolls his eyes as Ashe continues fidgeting with her tunic. She bites at her lip and closes her eyes trying to calm down.   
  


"What about me?"   
  


"What about you?"   
  


"You said I change colors. What colors do I change to?" 

 

She squeezes her eyes closed, her expression reading defeat as she very quietly admits,  _ "All of them _ ."   
  


" _ Oh _ …”

 

She had to have sounded crazy, everyone else always side eyed her when she tried explaining, but there he goes, changing yet again from pink to orange and it, it infuriates her.  _ Why does he have to do this? Why does he not understand what she means and leaves it at that? _ With a groan and a shake of her head she sighs,   
  


"... all of them. You make me feel... all of them. They blur, like some big mess of a painting. Some days you're red... green.. blue, pink.. you keep changing but you always go back to being so... orange."   
  
The both of them sit silently for a moment, the water rushing softly below them on the dock. Thog nods slowly beginning to understand what his companion was saying, maybe not a full comprehension but enough to move about and relate to Ashe. Finally he asks another question.   
  
"What other things make you feel orange?" He tilts his head to get a look on her face, she brushes out her tunic as she lifts her head to the sky.   
  
"Very few things... Reading, wood carving, the moon, the trees..." She slowly lists all the things that make her feel orange and finally she ends it with "Charoth." With a glance she looks at him, something about her expression showed him she was calming down, that she was at peace.   
  


It takes Thog a moment to process what all those had in common, but ending the list on Charoth managed to get him to smile sheepishly. He glances down at his lap smiling to himself while she had listed things that make her happy. Things she's passionate about. Things she  **_loves_ ** .   
  
After another moment he opens his palm out to her, allowing her to take it if she wanted. She stares at it and hesitates before placing hers in his. Gently he closes his fingers around hers. His thumb tracing over each bump of her knuckles with a small barely there smile across his face.

 

He opens his mouth, sucking in a breath as he goes to say something. The words catch in his throat, managing to finally find their way out.

  
"Could I kiss you?" He tenses, half expecting her to run off, to yell at him, call him an asshole and shock the hell out of him. None of it came and to his surprise she nods, a small smile, though confused grows on her face.   
  
With his free hand he cups her cheek, his hand running through her moonlit hair as his lips touch hers. By no means was it a perfect kiss, but it's soft and slow. A feeling grows in the pit of Thog's stomach as Ashe pulls away, she finds herself breathing out a laugh against his neck. "Yeah.. definitely... definitely orange."   
  
Thog presses his lips against her hair and nods in agreement and understanding as they hold one another. "You make me feel orange too."

**Author's Note:**

> For doodle, mags, and a bunch of other people. *finger guns (


End file.
